I'll Chase the Nightmares Away
by Zaphra Ti'Gan
Summary: Code J/J.


Disclaimer:   
  
Paramount is the "ALL MIGHTY" keeper of Trek! And the Carpenters own the song title. So the only thing I own is the story.  
  
And that is Mine, all MINE!!! insert crazy laugh here.  
  
I would love feedback on it and I don't care if I'm 90 if I get it!  
You can reach me at: Zaphirah113@hotmail.com   
  
Please note: This story is mine! Feel free to post it anywhere you'd like but I would like to know if you decide to.  
Petra  
  
PS: if anyone knows how to spell "annitite" correctly could you please send it to me.  
  
Thanks  
  
I'll Chase the Nightmares Away  
  
By Petra  
  
"What the hell?" Lieutenant Dax looked at the science console again; her eyes, mind and common knowledge refusing to believe the readings it was giving her.  
  
"Chief could you come up to Ops for a minute I'm not sure but I think my console is on the blitz again."  
  
"Be there in a minute Lieutenant, just need to finish on the damned power inverters.  
  
"Alright Chief. In the mean time I'll see what I can do."  
  
Her last words where never heard, instead they were drowned out by a piercing sound that rang through out Ops.  
  
"Dax, get away from there!" Major Kira yelled trying to be heard over the noise coming from the console. Sisko was by her side in an instant getting her untangled from where she sat. Sisko and Dax scrambled away from the now sparking console and barley succeeded. A moment later shrapnel rained through out Ops as screams of pain and surprise echoed in Ops.  
  
"Wh...What happened?"  
  
Jadzia Dax asked as she blinked. Her eyes still getting use to the bright lights of what she could only guess to be the Infirmary.  
  
"Thank God." A voice above her said in a very relived way.  
  
"Julian?"  
  
"Shh, it's alright. You'll be fine." He assured her  
  
As Jadzia started to remember what had happened she only had one concern.  
  
"Ben?"  
  
"He'll be fine. Now stop asking questions and get some sleep." Julian told her in the voice she knew only too well. The one that she half jokingly referred too as Bashir's `Don't even try to argue or I'll sedate you' voice. With an exaggerated huff she laid back on the biobed and closed her eyes.  
  
*My God she looks so young* he thought as he gave her a brotherly kiss on her forehead.  
  
Just before she went to sleep a smile crossed her lips. In another second Jadzia drifted of to sleep.  
  
But it was a less than restful sleep. Nightmares haunted her, tormented her. As a child and an annitite she had had her share of nightmares, but ever since she was joined they had let her to rest. Until now.  
  
*Your nothing like Lela, Torios or myself*  
  
*But unfortunately, that's all you are, a little girl*  
  
Jadzia was sitting by a lake. All of her friends around her. Benjamin, Julian, Jake and the Chief were having swimming contests while Kira, Leeta and herself were talking and laughing as the boys started to do silly stunts as they dove of a raft. The scene was a peaceful one, one she hoped she could someday live out for real instead of just in a dream. As they watched the diving stunts Kira noticed a storm cloud and with out a word the party began to pack up, not wanting to be caught in the storm. Then, out of nowhere a figure in a black suit started coming towards them a mask covering their face.  
  
*Jouran* Jadzia said as she tried to intercept him. In one quick fluid motion a phaser was in his hand. Unable to move Jadzia watched in horror as she watched her friends go down one by one. When the slaughter was over she stood, horrified, at what she had just seen.  
  
*Why* she asked *Why did you kill them*  
  
*I didn't* he said in a calm and tormenting voice *You did* and with that he removed the mask to reveal her face.  
  
"NOOO!"  
  
"Jadzia! Jadzia, wake up! A dream. It's only a dream."  
  
"Julian," Not being able to say anymore Jadzia crushed herself to Julian's body and cried. She cried for everything she hadn't cried for before, but should have. After the tears turned to whimpers and the occasional shake Julian pulled her away from him just enough so he could wipe the tears from her eyes. After a few more minutes Jadzia had calmed down enough to tell Julian of her dream. When she had finished Julian found he could not say anything that would comfort her so instead he just held her, softly whispering as he wiped her eyes again, and caressed her tear streaked face. It did not take her very long to fall back asleep in his strong, protective arms. After he was certain she was asleep he had Major Kira beam them to her quarters. Julian carried her to the bed in order to ensure he wouldn't wake her. After he had tucked her in he started to leave but was stopped by the faint sound of her voice.  
  
"What?" he asked in a soft whisper.  
  
"Stay, Julian. Please?"  
  
"I won't leave." He promised. And for the rest of the night he held her in his arms, the only place he knew he could keep her safe from the rest of the galaxy and chase the nightmares away.  
  
End 


End file.
